


PRACTICE RANGE

by healaries



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sage is a baddie, Supportive Jett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healaries/pseuds/healaries
Summary: Jett and Sage do some practice in the range.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Kudos: 13





	PRACTICE RANGE

Jett’s breathing came to a stop as she guided Sage’s arms exactly where they needed to be.

She pulled away, allowing herself to breathe as she spoke.

“Okay. Now imagine you’ve got him in your slow field. It’s all on you. He’s just ran out the corner… and--”

**BANG.**

The moment the training dummy turned the corner it’s head was blown off by the healer.

“Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” Jett jumped up, laughing and cheering her on.

“It was nothing…” Sage looked away, face red as she lowered her sniper. “Really.”

Jett came over and took her hand, planting a kiss on it. “It was amazing. You’ve gotten so much better.”

“Well…” The ebony-haired woman’s face was bright red now, “I have a great teacher.”

“Damn right you do!” Jett pulled her closer, smiling as their lips met in a kiss.

After a while the two pulled away, panting softly.

“So… Do you think you’re ready for the retake test?” Jett leaned against the wall, eyes trailing over to the teleporter out in the courtyard.

“The retake test?” Sage set the gun down as she looked at her lover, “That… isn’t really for me, you know.”

“Yeah. It’s made for the people with all the flashy stuff. So what?” Jett shrugged, “I think you could do it.”

Sage listened to Jett speak, while she also looked over to the teleporter.

“If… If you really think so…” Sage nodded. “I… I will do it.”

“Yeah! What’s the worst that can happen? This place isn’t technically ‘real’, so you’d just come back anyways.” The blue-eyed woman smiled as she got up and began walking over. “It'll be so cool to see you in action.”

“I… I hope I don’t mess it up too badly. That would be… a shame.” Sage sighed. The retake test was a test you could only take once every month. If you failed it would be logged and sent to Brimstone.

And then he would nag you about it for the entire month. Embarrassing.

The two went over to the teleporter, with Sage approaching the pad in front of it. She raised her hand and allowed it to identify her.

The teleporter promptly activated, and Sage turned to give Jett one last glance.

“Don’t look like that.” The duelist smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re gonna rock it.”

“Just remember what I told you,” Jett continued. “Lock them up, and then take them down.”

Sage nodded before she turned to enter the teleporter.

She was brought into a hall. She knew that turning it would start the scenario. In front of her was her rifle and pistol.

Taking them, she quickly set herself up and allowed herself a deep breath.

_ It’s only a test. It’s not serious. _

She knew that. But… she really wanted to impress Jett.

If she failed… it would be hopeless. Jett would always see her as that cute little healer. 

But she’s more than that. She knows it.

She gave herself no more time to think as she quickly turned the corner.

A dummy began firing at her right away, one of it’s bullets narrowly grazing her cheek.

A groan escaped her lips as she raised her gun and fired with perfect accuracy -- killing it instantly.

She summoned a slow orb, backing up as she threw it at the wall so it bounced perfectly into the corner.

She then ran and peeked it, shooting the enemy that was there before it could even process what happened.

The healer wasn’t quite sure where the last enemies were, but she was running out of time and needed to get to the spike.

The woman was quick to raise one of her walls, but then she had an idea.

A grin spread across her face as she jumped up on top of it while it reached its full height. 

She ran out and swung right, her instincts proving right as she blew the enemy away. It wasn’t expecting her up there, was it?

There should be one more. Phoenix told her that there were only four. Was that an unfair advantage? Maybe.

Another slow orb was thrown as she hopped off the wall, checking the corner to find nothing.

She let out a pained gasp as she felt a bullet shoot through her.

“Ugh..!” She whined, breathing heavily as she pulled out one of her healing orbs.

“Ah… Ah...” Her body quickly became relaxed as she felt her body become restored.

_ You’re one mistake was that you didn’t kill me. _

The thought invaded her mind as she peeked the corner, completely destroying the last bot.

She quickly ran over to the spike and began defusal, “I just need some time.”

The woman hadn’t really realized how much she had gotten into it until the spike was defused and she was sitting there drenched in sweat.

The test ended and she felt herself be taken back outside the teleporter where Jett was waiting for her.

“That. Was. Awesome!” The agent ran over and squeezed her in a hug, lifting her up off the ground. “That wall was crazy! I never thought you could use them like that!”

“It was nothing.” Sage laughed, hugging the white-haired woman back. “But… I am happy that you liked it. I think I did okay.”

“You did more than okay. Amazing! Wonderful!” Jett released her from the hug, staring at her. “You’re more than just a healer. For sure.”

Sage loved hearing that.

Because she knew that she really wasn’t just a healer.

She was a fighter.

She was Valorant.


End file.
